How Sunstreaker Got His Name
by IloveBumbleBee2009
Summary: Sun n: a large ball of hot air in space. Streaker n: someone who runs around naked in public. Hmm, well the first part makes sense, but what about that last part? Oneshot


It was a warm, calm (Thank Primus), and relatively average day at the Base. Everyone was milling around, in no hurry to go anywhere. In the RecRoom, Bumblebee sat on the Autobot sized couch with a glowing Energon cube in his hand, Sam and Mikaela on his right shoulder. Across from them, in corresponding giant beanbag chairs, were the infamous terror twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Like Bumblebee, they each were drinking Energon; unlike Bee, they were on their fifth cube. Each. And because plain Energon was roughly the Cybertronian equivalent of a wine cooler, both the twins were _just _tipsy enough to loose any ability to make a good decision that they had. Sam and Mikaela were taking full advantage of that by tricking them into spilling their most embarrassing secrets.

"Have you ever made out with a femme you didn't know on a dare?" Sam asked. Mikaela looked like she didn't know whether to laugh or smack him. Sunstreaker shook his head.

"Nah. Made out with _each other_ before, but not a femme." Sam's jaw dropped; Mikaela's eyes widened. Beside them, Bee warbled and clicked in laughter. This was always one of his favorite stories!

"With…each other?" Sam asked, sounding just a tad disturbed.

"Why?" Mikaela asked, sounding more amused than anything. Sideswipe shrugged.

"We were slag-faced drunk, and it was a dare. He didn't think we would do it." The silver and black mech answered, smirking, "Next thing I know, Sunny's in my lap, kissing me like it's going out of style." Sunny blushed; _that_ had been an awkward conversation when they were sober. Stupid High-grade. Sideswipe continued;

"Funniest part was, while we were still… tangled up, I guess you could say, Ironhide walked in and saw us." Sideswipe laughed, "I think the only reason he didn't permently offline then and there was the cubes of High-grade around our feet; he knew we were drunk."

"Wow…" Sam breathed, "Just… wow. Who dared you do all that?"

"He did," they answered at the same time, each pointing a finger at Bee. The teens heads whipped around to stare disbelievingly at the nearly hysterical Bot.

"You did that?" Sam stuttered. Bee nodded, still laughing his adorable yellow aft off. "What the hell for?"

"You'd be amazed at what you can trick these two aft-heads into doing when their drunk; but Sideswipe is right, I didn't think they would do it. And I was honestly surprised they did."

"You're not answering the question," Mikaela said. Bee rolled his optics.

"Fine. It was payback for a prank they pulled on me." Bee glared at the twins, "They painted me pink and started calling me 'Bubblegum'." The twins burst into laughter; that had been hilarious! Even Sam and Mikaela couldn't hold back a snicker.

"Shut up. It was well worth my reprisal." Bee smirked evilly, "Besides, it looked like you were really enjoying sucking faceplates with your brother, _Streaker_." At this, both twins blushed, but Sideswipe laughed, anyway. Mikaela considered this. It wasn't the first time it had happened; if you called the yellow mech 'Sunny', no one seemed to think twice. But if you call him 'Streaker', every Bot either laughs, or shudders. Usually the latter. What _was_ that all about? Well, one way to find out…

"Why does everyone laugh when you call him Streaker? I know you know what a streaker _is_, but why do you guys think it's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh that's right! You don't know the story!" Sideswipe laughed.

"Don't you _dare_!" Sunstreaker yelled at his brother, who ignored him. He dived into the story with wicked optics.

"Well, first off, did you know that Sunny's name was originally Sun_striker_?" The teens shook their heads, realizing that they really knew next to nothing about their Bot friend's lives before coming to Earth. "Well, that's how everything started. Sideswipe and Sunstriker. For vorns that's how things were. But about 3000 of your Earth years ago, Sunny and I got bored one day. And drunk."

"_Everything _stupid that you do happens when you're drunk!" Bee deadpanned. Sideswipe gave him the Cybertronian version of the Bird before continuing.

"_Anyway_, that day we were completely wasted. Had like twenty cubes of High-Grade each. And because we were bored out of our processors, we were looking for _anything_ to do. At one point in our quest for entertainment, we came across a story of a mech who had lost a bet with his friends, which ended up with him stripping off his armor and streaking through the city. We thought this was hilarious, and I dared Sunny to do the same thing. Being drunk, we both though it was a good idea, but he was so hammered, he could only get his pelvic armor off. Didn't matter, it served the purpose, and before you know it, Sunny's running through the city showing _everyone_ his boys in the basement!"

"_Shut up!_" Sunny hissed to his brother and a hysterical Sam and Mikaela. Bee wasn't doing any better, laughing so hard his vocaliser was beginning to static. Sideswipe pushed away his brother's protests.

"The next day, everyone we knew was laughing at Sunny, calling him Sunstreaker. Well, he never lived that down, and the name stuck. His name is officially Sunstreaker now." Sunny looked pissed.

"Wow…you guys are dumbasses when your drunk!" Sam gasped. Sunstreaker mumbled, irritated.

"Shut the frag _up_!" The teens went right on laughing.

And that was the last time Sam or Mikaela could here the name 'Sunstreaker' without grinning madly.


End file.
